


Donuts

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Bucky came back from a mission with a treat or a dozen. His bestfriend  is not sure what is going on and her fear may stop her from finding what she really wanted. Fortunately, Bucky aka Bronco, was willing to risk it all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: None of them are mine, except for the original character.
> 
> It was the International Donut Day. Why do I know that? Do I really keep track of those International Days? No. But I’m on a binge, watching this psycho, Will Tennyson. This dude from Toronto is absolutely a monster when it comes to inhaling food, especially donuts. So here we are.
> 
> Also, I wanted to write a full smutty scene, but I listened to the wrong track. Listening to SiR instead of Tank for these kinds of stories was my mistake.

She was dosing on her couch, her show long forgotten. She freed one of her legs from the warmth of the plaids and wiggled her toes, enjoying the crisp cold air. Finally off her feet. Finally, she sighed, rotating her tensed ankles. This week had been hell. She had been stretched thin at work. One of her colleagues had ditched them on the busiest week of the year, to go to Coachella, and she had to replace her and take both shifts, with little to no pauses. Would she get paid way more? Yep, but it did nothing to help with her anger. She was too exhausted to formulate a plan of revenge against her colleague, but once she’d feel better. It was over for her.

She stretched her calves and groaned. It’s decided, she’d never stand up again. Wasn’t worth it. Nope. As she snuggled her pillow, someone knocked on her door. She frowned and patted the empty place next to her looking for her phone. She groaned when the knocking and ringing grew louder.

“Siri, what time is it?” She whispered furiously, praying that Siri wouldn’t reply too loud.

“1 am, miss.” The electronical voice answered. Loudly. The young woman tossed the covers, definitely annoyed. She grabbed her boyfriend’s gun and slowly stood up. She kept the TV on to maintain the illusion that she didn’t hear the person, even if Siri’s voice had sounded pretty loud to her own ears. She hoped the person behind the door hadn’t noticed.

She tiptoed to the door, looked through the peephole and sighed, relief washing over her.

“Bucky,” she groaned as she unlocked the door. “It’s 1 am. I told you to call me before coming. I could have been sleeping. And you know how I feel about waking up.”

Bucky looked sheepish and held a box toward her. She grabbed it and returned to her safe place, on her couch under the blankets.

“You are not excused, by the way. Even though it smells…” She brought the box to her nose and inhaled. “…heavenly.”

She settled on the couch legs crossed.

“Sorry, Doll, I just came from a mission and thought of you.”

She rolled her eyes and eyed him suspiciously. A mission? Did he come straight from the Tower? She narrowed her eyes as he took his jacket off. Was that blood on the hem of his shirt? She leaned forward and scrunched her nose. Bucky unaware of her inner struggles sauntered to the couch. She raised a hand to stop him.

“Wait a minute, Bronco. Did you take a shower before coming? Last time was enough, already. I don’t want to face the cleaning lady and try to explain why I have blood on my cushions. NO amount of sweets would make me rekindle or friendship.”

Bucky grinned mischievously.

“If you want, you can check my body.” He drawled, before winking.

“Thanks. But I’ll pass. If you want a hot body to sleep with, the door is behind.”

Bucky grunted something about her being unfairly cold toward him, although he brought her favorite treats.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Now, strip or get lost, Bronco.” She said, impassive.

“You do realize why people call me Bronco, right?” He asked, as he unbuckled his pants. A few wild strands of hair falling onto his face. Her fingers itched to redo his bun and touched what she knew was soft cleaned hair. She gripped her plaid and concentrated on the softness instead.

Breath in, breath out. It’s not the first time he’ll be half naked next to you and that won’t be the last. So calm down, she thought desperately. After a last exhale, she took the remote and scrolled down the list of movies, looking for one he’ll appreciate.

“You didn’t answer.”

“Hm?” She answered, pretending not to hear. Being distracted meant, looking at him and looking at him meant…her heart started beating faster. Nope. Not getting my eyes off the screen, she concluded, firmly.

“You love to call me Bronco, but do you know why they call me like that?”

God, had she already inhaled? Or exhaled? Was her breath too fast, or too slow? Had he noticed? She slightly shook her head.

“I’m not stupid, Buck’”, she said, cringing inwardly. Her voice sounded too weak. He sure would notice that something was wrong. Great.

“Yeah, but I want you to tell me, or else, I’ll think you don’t really know.”

“What am I? A kid?” she asked, slightly amused.

“Who knows,” he whispered in her ear. Warm air caressed her lobe and neck. She sat still. Paralyzed. She hadn’t even seen him move. How did he…?

She kept staring at the TV but couldn’t decipher anything anymore. The only anchor was Bucky’s breath on her right side, tickling her slightly. She resisted with all her consciousness and strength against the pleasure rushing through her veins.

She swallowed, took a short breath and turned her head toward his. Bucky pressed his forehead against hers. He slowly brushed his nose against hers, their lips only a few inches apart. Her eyes were glued to his. They were normally a light grey, turning blue when it was sunny outside, but tonight…tonight they were dark blue. Enticing and luring her into a new territory.

For a couple of minutes, no one moved.

“They called you Bronco, because you are wild.” She finally said. Bucky blinked slowly. She swallowed, then licked her lips to humidify her dry lips. The tip of her tongue accidentally brushed Bucky’s lips. She stuttered some apologies, cheeks flaming red. Bucky, still silent, leaned back. His gaze was unwavering.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” He answered, his voice deeper and raspier than normal.

She unclenched her hands on the remote and sent it to him. He caught it effortlessly but didn’t make any move to look for a movie.

“Are you not going to look what I brought for you?” He said, raising one eyebrow and pointing at the large box. She jumped into action, taking this distraction to make sense of her own thoughts. What the absolute…what the hell! She almost…they almost kissed. And Bucky didn’t seem to mind. She briefly closed her eyes. He simply is horny and was probably too tired to find someone so he’s being a jerk, she reasoned.

She shook her head, accidentally freeing a few braids out of her satin bonnet. She raised her hand to put them back, when Bucky’s hand came into view. He rearranged her braids with nimble fingers. She closed her gaping mouth and thanked him almost silently.

His dark eyes seemed to be attached to her. He hadn’t stopped looking at her, and she was starting to feel a little bit bothered. Were they crossing a line? Did she even want to cross that line? Her heart settled her resolution. She wont sleep with him. It was already messy as it is, but with her now growing feelings for him, she wouldn’t be able to pretend not caring about him. She inwardly cringed. I’d become too clingy. Too obvious and he’ll let me down nicely, because it is how he is, she thought, sadly.

“Hey, are you okay?” Bucky nudged her shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry. Lost in my thoughts for a second.”

“I know.” He simply replied. His voice was too calm to be a good sign.

I have already fucked this up, she groaned. With trembling hands she opened the box. The scent escaping was mouthwatering. She leaned forward and inhaled. There were 12 huge donuts. Some filled, some not, some with a hole and the others not.

“Jesus, Buck! That’s my crack, you know that.” She screamed, excited. She looked for the right one to start. It took her way more time that she’d like to admit, but they looked so good. Contrary to popular beliefs it wasn’t an easy task. She didn’t want to start with the best one and be disappointed eating the others. Like so many times before.

She, finally, settled for a classic. A glazed donut. The most regular and common one. The first bite left her boneless, slow moans escaped her mouth. It was really too indecent to be that good. She slumped onto the back of the couch, eyes rolling from the sugar rush, the savory dough and the overall balanced spices.

At this point, she was unaware of Bucky’s presence. All that counted was the donut and her. Once finished she licked her fingers and smacked her lips.

“Really, Bucky, you outdone yourself. After the last time, I was sure you couldn’t find something better than those pancakes from the South, but here we…” She trailed off. Bucky took her hand, brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked on her thumb. His tongue swirl around the digit, cleaning the remaining glaze. His eyelids fluttered as he changed from one finger to the other. Every time his tongue lapped the tip of her finger, she felt sparks of pleasure bursting inside her clit. She closed her legs and enjoyed the pleasure brought by the sudden pressure.

He liked her pinky finger, letting it go in a pop. Bucky looked more pleased than her. He wiped the corner of her lips.

“Truly the best,” he whispered, pensive.

“Bucky…”

“Try this one.” He brought to her lips a plain looking donut. She took a bite, almost regretting not taking a napkin. The strawberry jam filling burst inside her mouth, almost choking her as it got near her windpipe. She chewed, conscious that Bucky was watching her every move. She was now repressing her moans and twitching and forced her legs to stay still.

“It’s really good,” she complimented with her mouth still full.

Bucky tutted. “Have your parents never taught you not to talk with your mouth full?”

She swallowed then opened her now empty mouth. Bucky smiled amused.

“See, Daddy, I’m a big girl now,” she chuckled, leaning to get the rest of the donut from Bucky. She raised her eyes when she received no reaction from him. Bucky’s predatory face was back. Oh. He tilted his head and smirked.

“Buc…Bucky? Are you okay?”

Bucky’s smile revealed too many teeth to be innocent. He nodded and brought the rest of the donut to her mouth. She took a cautious bite, not knowing what Bucky had in mind. Now she was prepared, she could really enjoy the donut. There was some lemony aftertaste from the jam. She bobbed her head as other spices came through. Really good for a jam filled donut.

She leaned forward to get another bite. The last one. Bucky gave it to her, still silent. She wasn’t sure of what to say, or what to do to calm him down. So, she took her time to think but ended up being more distracted by him, or more exactly by his hand, which was now on hers. His fingers traveled, slowly, up to her neck. He caressed her bare arms, leaving goosebumps everywhere. As he reached the base of her neck, he started drawing some circles, making her tilt her head toward the warmth. She enjoyed the lovely caress, totally unaware of Bucky’s initial plan, until she felt soft lips caressing the other side of her neck.

“Bucky,” she pleaded. There was as much desperation for him to keep going than a plea to stop.

He kissed her neck some more, then made his way to her face with the same care and precision. He inhaled softly onto her lips, then kiss her lightly. She barely felt his soft plump lips.

“Bucky…”

He grazed her lower lip with his teeth, nibbling, then pressed in, using the space between their body to lay her down on the couch, onto the feather-like plaid. He pushed his tongue inbetween her lips and played with hers.

Bucky took his time discovering her mouth. His tongue felt so good against hers. She started writhing against his body, trying to maximize the pressure between their two bodies. Bucky thrusted into her hip. A large thickness bumped onto her pelvis. She moaned. She did that. She made him…Wait!

She pushed Bucky away. Although he was way bigger and bulkier than her, he allowed her. He flopped onto his back, eyes closed as he took sharp breaths. He didn’t try to hide his bulge and laid legs crossed next to her.

She averted her eyes.

“Why?” he said, dejected.

She opened her mouth and closed it. Bucky shouldn’t have sounded so…sad. He should have laughed it off and joked like usual.

“I don’t…we are friends Bucky. And even though some people like to be friends with benefits, I don’t do that.” She laughed mirthlessly. Yeah, she didn’t want to talk about her virginity on top of her morals. Even though she was sure, she had talked to him about it.

“And if I don’t want to be your friends. Only,” he said, carefully.

She frowned unsure of what he meant.

“And if I want to be more than your friend,” he explained, a bit awkward.

“Just because you want to fuck me?”

Bucky’s face scrunched in cringe.

“I wouldn’t call that…okay, that’s not the point. I don’t care about…making love to you.” Bucky’s face grew redder than normal for a supersoldier. He raised his eyes to the sky and took a deep breath. “I want the whole shebang. Going on dates, doing some couple activities.” He finished quickly, avoiding her eyes.

“But why?” she asked, gobsmacked.

“Why, what?”

“Why do you want to be in a relationship with me?”

Bucky shrugged, his entire face was now flaming red.

“I have always wanted to.”

“You’re lying,” she gasped, slapping his leg. “I’m pretty sure, you weren’t crushing on me. You kept talking about all these girls you were seeing.”

Bucky groaned and took his head into his hands. She only deciphered something close to “fuck…Clint and Nat.” Understanding what was the problem, she scooted forward, unconsciously sitting on his lap. She took his hand away from his face, and peered into his eyes.

“Bucky, tell me the truth. Please.”

He took a deep breath, opened his mouth a few times. He freed his hands, pushed her onto his chest, her head resting on his heart.

“Since the first time I saw you.” He replied, quietly.

“What?” She asked, lost.

“I wanted to be with you since the first day. You were so beautiful with your little yellow flowery dress. And the smile you gave me…” He kissed the top of her head. “…I tried to ask for advice to the only people I knew because I tried and failed to flirt with you and keep you interested. So, they told me to make you jealous, but the more I pretended to go on dates and have sex, the more you put me in the ‘friendzone.’”

She didn’t have it in her to laugh at his use of modern slang, too engrossed in the meaning behind those words. She let them sooth her insecurities. The bubble of love and hope threatened to burst any time soon.

“I wanted to tell you every time, I came to your place. I had this fear that one day, your boyfriend would open the door. Or you’d tell me you found someone else.” He tightened his arms around her. “So, no. It wasn’t a spontaneous decision.”

They laid in silence for a couple of seconds before she couldn’t handle it.

“I love you,” she blurted, then froze, utterly mortified. “I mean…I like y..”

Bucky surged forward kissing her with hunger. She didn’t react at first, too shock by his reaction, then, relaxed against his body, pressing her leg between his, massaging his hardening bulge. Bucky broke the kiss, hissing, after one particular long drag on his erection.

“I love you, Doll’. ‘m pretty sure longer than you.”

She laughed breathlessly before kissing him again.

Fin


End file.
